Brothers
by Livin4Jesus
Summary: It just seemed right, after all the two of them were as close as brothers. Neal whump, Peter worried. NO SLASH
1. Cold

**A/N This is my first fanfic so please take it easy on me. The characters may be a little OOC. I'm not in the medical field and the only medical advice I have is called Google so it may not be completely accurate but I did my best. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own White Collar or it's characters.**

Brothers

_It's cold._ Neal's breath came out in quick white bursts.

Normally his job wasn't that bad even fun at times but chasing an armed killer through central park while running through ankle deep snow in freezing weather wasn't a highlight of his job. He wasn't even sure why he was out here. This was not his forte. He's not any help in gun situations. He hates guns but never the less here he was following right on his partner's heels through the snow after a thief who had already killed two people and probably wouldn't hesitate to kill someone else. The suspect, who's name was Gerald Rafferty, was fast but to look at him you'd never expect it. He was of average height and a little bulky built. He was balding in places and wore thick cumbersome glasses. Everything about him screamed nerd but that wasn't the case. He was a thief, a killer, and apparently a pretty fast runner.

_It's really cold._ Neal thought again.

Just then Rafferty, in an attempt to lose his pursuers, veered toward the huge frozen lake a few yards away. Peter and Neal followed. As they reached the middle the suspect changed direction again but was unprepared for the slick surface. His feet flew out from under him and he slid a few more feet as his momentum carried him along the slippery ice.

Peter and Neal turned to face Rafferty and unknowingly turned their backs to the end of the lake that had received the most sun that day.

"Freeze" yelled Peter pointing his gun at the suspect's back.

"I don't think he needs someone to tell him to do that" Neal said dryly as he rubbed his hands together.

Peter ignored him and yelled at Rafferty again, "Drop the gun."

Rafferty however was not going to go quietly. He spun on his knees, brought the gun around, and fired off a shot before Peter or Neal knew what was going on.

Peter jerked and fell back into Neal who wrapped his arms around Peter's chest and tried to keep him from falling but he was unprepared for Peter's weight and stumbled backward several feet before the treacherous ice stole his feet from him and he went down. Neal tightened his grip on Peter and positioned him so Neal would cushion his fall. Neal felt himself hit and was a bit surprised it didn't feel like hitting concrete but that thought was gone in a flash as a shocking cold took over with such a force it knocked the breath out of him and it took him only a moment to realize what had happened. _They had fallen through the ice and into the water!_ Neal's lungs were already on fire from lack of air and the stabbing cold. Miraculously he still had a hold of Peter. He held Peter to his chest with one arm and kicked his legs and flailed his free arm as he fought to reach the surface.

Just as he thought he wouldn't make it his head broke the surface and he gasped for breath. As soon as his vision cleared he checked to be sure Peter was breathing then sighed with relief as he saw that the bullet that hit Peter had only grazed his head. A little blood ran down his face but he wouldn't bleed to death anytime soon. He was unconscious but otherwise unhurt. Neal quickly looked around for Rafferty but thankfully he was gone. The last thing Neal needed right now was a crazed thief and killer with a gun near by, he had his hands full as it was.

Neal swam toward the edge of the hole pulling Peter behind him. He was going to try to push Peter out of the water and onto the ice then crawl out himself but when he tried to put weight on the ice it broke under him and he couldn't get out.

Neal had to think of something quick the cold was getting to him. Already he couldn't feel his hands and feet and Peter was getting heavier by the second. Neal knew he couldn't last much longer. Then he saw it a huge chunk of floating ice half the size of the hole. He pulled Peter over to it praying that it wouldn't break. He laid Peter face down on the ice his head and chest resting on the chunk. Neal stretched Peter's arms in front of him and draped them over the ice to keep him from sliding off as they waited for rescue.

Neal continued to tread water. The ice Peter was laying on was enough to hold up the agent but any weight Neal put on it caused it to start to sink. Without Peter's weight and with the aid of both arms Neal was able to swim easier for the moment but that soon passed as the cold seized his muscles and made him lethargic. Neal was getting so tired and his trench coat was working with the water pulling on him and restricting his movements. His breathing was quick and ragged as he struggled to stay afloat.

At one point his head slipped beneath the surface. It happened so suddenly and the shock was so great that before he could stop himself he drew in an involuntary breath filling his lungs with freezing water. Neal felt like he had been stabbed in the chest. He thrashed as a momentary adrenaline surge gave him the strength to break the surface. He coughed and hacked clearing the cold dirty water from his lungs and dragged in ragged wheezing breaths.

He heard a moan and looked to see Peter starting to regain consciousness.

"H-Hang in there P-Peter" Neal stuttered as his body shivered and shook.

Peter opened his eyes and looked at Neal disoriented.

"Neal?" Peter mumbled.

"Y-Yeah it's...ok. Backup is o-on it's w-way. J-Just hang on o-ok?" Neal forced out through his chattering teeth.

Peter nodded but stayed where he was as his brain slowly started clearing.

Neal was beginning to wonder if they were going to get rescued. _How far behind could that backup be?_ Neal thought. He was getting so tired and it was getting harder to make his body cooperate as he couldn't feel his arms and legs. They had only been in the water about five minutes but to Neal it felt like eternity. Just when he thought he couldn't hold on he heard it, sirens. He looked and saw something he never thought he would ever be glad to see; a whole bunch of federal agents. He saw Jones leading a group on foot with cars and ambulances following behind. He found one last ounce of strength as he saw his rescue within his grasp.

"Hey!" he yelled waving an arm over his head. "Hey! Jones!"

The agents caught sight of him and hurried toward them. As the agents got out on the ice and neared them Neal yelled out, "B-Be c-careful. T-The ice."

Jones stopped a few yards away and motioned the others to do the same.

"Neal, is peter ok?" Jones asked taking in the older man still laying on the ice chunk.

"I'm...ok" Peter answered raising his head briefly to look at Jones.

"Y-Yeah a bullet g-grazed his head... H-he was unco-conscious...but I th-think he's ok" Neal replied.

All the agents froze and looked up when they heard Neal's stuttering and labored panting. Jones asked, "Neal are you ok?"

Neal thought of saying he was fine but at the moment he was too cold and tired to lie.

"N-Not really... I c-can't f-feel my arms a-and legs...and it's h-hard to k-keep my h-head up... I'm s-so t-tired." Neal answered honestly.

The other agents looked at each other worriedly the same thought going through everyone's minds: _We have to get them out now!_ They all knew Neal wasn't going to be able to hang on much longer.

"Get me a rope over here!" Jones yelled. They had to get Neal and Peter out of there but they couldn't get any closer without risking someone else going through the ice.

The rope arrived and Jones made a quick loop in it then threw it to Neal. Neal quickly helped Peter wrap the loop around his chest. Jones turned to the other agents. "Here" he said throwing the end of the rope to the nearest agent. "Help me pull" he ordered. The agents lined up behind Jones and began to pull Peter out of the water. Neal managed to help get Peter onto the surrounding ice. Then Jones and the others pulled Peter across the ice to them where they took off the rope and stripped off his trench coat and jacket and replaced them with dry coats and jackets that the other agents had been wearing. Jones took the rope and threw it to Neal who had grabbed hold of the ice chunk after Peter was clear and now laid limply struggling to catch his breath as tremors and shakes ran through his body. The rope landed near him but he didn't move.

"Neal?" Jones asked worriedly.

"J-Just...g-give me a...a m-minute." Neal said.

"No, you need to grab the rope now Neal" Jones commanded. He knew if Neal didn't move now they might not be able to get him out.

Neal slowly moved his hand toward the rope the movement taking a great deal of effort. He managed to wrap his fingers around the loop and pull it to him then he stopped.

"Neal, don't stop. Put the rope around you" Jones ordered trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

Neal slid the rope under one arm and over his head. Then took in a few more shallow breaths then pushed his other arm through the loop so the rope was around his chest and under his arms. Then he went limp the last of his strength gone. He couldn't even help as they pulled him onto the ice and slid him to them. All he could do was shake and convulse as his body desperately tried to warm it's self. When he got to them they ripped off his trench coat and jacket and threw warm jackets and blankets onto the freezing con. The paramedics had already taken Peter to the ambulance and more rushed over to treat Neal.

Neal's vision swam. He could hardly feel his body and every shake and jerk sent a shot of pain through him. His eyes focused long enough to see the paramedics, Jones, and the other agents looking down at him worriedly before he passed out.

)()()(

Jones watched as Neal passed out. He continued shaking and twitching but to a lesser degree. The paramedics called to him and tried to wake him up but to no avail. They quickly moved him to a stretcher and carried him to the waiting ambulance to treat him. Jones followed and saw Peter on a gurney off to the side. He had a pile of heated blankets on him and a bandage on his head but he was still conscious. Jones watched as the paramedics quickly removed Neal's shoes, socks, dress shirt, and undershirt. Then they put heated blankets on him as well. Jones heard the paramedic say Neal should be ok now that they were starting to get his temperature up.

Jones walked over to check on Peter. "How you doing?" he asked.

"I'm ok" Peter answered, "How's Neal?"

"He's unconscious but the paramedics think he's going to be alright." Jones answered.

"Good" Peter sighed.

"Did you get Rafferty?"

"No, there's no sign of him" Jones replied.

Peter gritted his teeth he had wanted to get this guy before and even more now.

"You have a phone I can borrow?" Peter asked Jones as another thought struck him. "I need to call Elizabeth."

Jones pulled his phone out and handed it to Peter.

"Burke Premier Events" Elizabeth said.

"Hey El" Peter tried to keep his voice normal and controlled but must not have succeeded.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Elizabeth asked worriedly.

"El it's ok. Neal and I are fine." he waited for her to calm down.

"What happened?" she asked a little more calmly.

"We were chasing a suspect through central park and he ran out onto the frozen lake. Neal and I chased him and we fell through the ice." he heard a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the phone and rushed to reassure his wife. "We're alright the paramedics say we have moderate hypothermia so they're taking us to the hospital to warm us up and keep us for observation but we are ok."

"Ok. Which hospital?" she asked calming down.

Peter asked the paramedic. "Baptist Hospital" he told his wife.

"Ok. I will see you there. I love you."

"I love you too" he said and hung up and handed the phone back to Jones.

"I'll be there as soon as I wrap up here" Jones said.

"Thanks" Peter replied. "Be sure to call Hughes and let him know what happened."

"Right boss" Jones answered then watched as they loaded Peter into the ambulance next to an unconscious Neal before turning back to take care of the situation.

)()()(

They loaded Peter into the ambulance and shut the doors. He looked over at his unconscious friend. Peter knew Neal had saved his life. He had been unconscious and if Neal hadn't kept him afloat he was sure he would be dead. He reached over and grasped Neal's cold hand in his own.

"Thank you" he whispered.

Peter felt a answering squeeze then saw two blue eyes open and look at him.

"It's what friends do" Neal replied.

They stayed that way till they reached the hospital and were pulled apart.


	2. Breathe

**A/N Wow! I had no idea this story would go over as well as it has. Thanks so much for the reviews they made my day. I'm so glad you guys liked it and I hope you like chapter two also.**

(Two days later)

Neal shifted in his seat still sore from his little swim. Peter and Neal had fallen asleep almost instantly once they were put in a room at the hospital and slept straight through the night. Both men had been exhausted. They had been released from the hospital the very next morning and then spent the rest of the day at home. Neal had slept most of the day having still been tired from his struggle but the next morning both men decided they'd had enough laying around so they convinced Hughes to let them come in to at least do paperwork although that wasn't much better than watching paint dry.

The FBI had caught Rafferty just a couple of hours after Peter and Neal were taken to the hospital. Believing that he had killed a federal agent and his consultant he tried to leave the country. The FBI caught him when he tried to use his passport and now he was locked up awaiting trial for theft, murder, and the attempted murder of two FBI investigators.

Neal tried to read the file in front of him but his stiff sore muscles, the pounding in his head, and a nagging cough was making that impossible.

Peter thought Neal looked tired and he himself wasn't back to 100% yet so he decided to call it a day. "Why don't we knock off early?" Peter said.

Neal looked up and replied "Alright."

"Let's go" Peter said grabbing his jacket and stiffly putting it on. He wasn't as sore as Neal but he was a little stiff from the cold. "You're coming over for dinner" Peter stated. It wasn't a question.

"Ok" Neal perked up a bit at the thought of not having to spend the evening alone since June was away and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. He liked eating at the Burke's and not just because of the good food. Peter and Elizabeth were his friends and were at the top of the short list of his favorite people.

He flashed Peter a smile and followed him out of the office his headache and soreness momentarily forgotten.

)()()(

It was three o'clock when they got to the Burke's house and Elizabeth was still at work. Peter sat in the recliner and turned on the TV. Neal collapsed on the couch and was asleep moments later. Peter turned down the volume and let the young man sleep.

)()()(

Neal woke up three hours later to the smell of food. He didn't remember falling asleep.

"It's about time you woke up. I was beginning to wonder if you were comatose" Peter teased.

Neal smiled. "Just about," he replied. As he sat up he coughed and pain spiked in his chest but he smoothly hid it from Peter.

"Dinner is almost ready" Peter said.

Elizabeth came out a minute later. "Sleep well?" she asked.

"Yeah" Neal answered giving her a smile. He had slept well but was now wishing he hadn't woken up. His headache and cough were back with a vengeance, his chest was sore, and he felt congested. _Great,_ he thought, _I'm getting a cold._ He got up and walked into the kitchen as he stifled another cough. He had been to this house enough to know his way around. He grabbed the bottle of Tylenol and downed two of them with some water.

"Are you ok" Elizabeth asked when she saw what he was doing.

"Yeah just a headache. Probably just slept wrong" he replied simply. He didn't want to worry her. After all it was just a cold.

A little while later, however, he was beginning to think it was a little more than that. Midway through dinner he started feeling nauseous and he kept feeling chilled and his coughing was getting worse. He took slow small bites to keep from upsetting his stomach. As the nausea mounted he sat down his fork and took slow deep breaths. Elizabeth and Peter noticed his actions.

"Neal?" El asked.

When he didn't answer Peter touched his shoulder. "Hey buddy you alright?" he asked.

Neal never got the chance to respond as his stomach lurched. He shot out of his chair, ran to the kitchen sink and barely made it as he emptied the contents of his stomach. A moment later and he felt strong hands on his back holding him up. He continued to throw up until his stomach was empty and then he dry heaved for a few minutes before he finally stopped and all but collapsed. Peter caught him, eased him to the floor, leaned him against the cabinets, and crouched next to the ex-con. Elizabeth gave him a wet rag to wipe his mouth with.

"Thanks" he said taking the rag. "Sorry about that" he said as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"It's alright. It's not your fault" Peter assured him. He reached up and placed a hand on Neal's forehead. "You've got a fever" Peter said.

Elizabeth returned a moment later with some pills and a thermometer. "Here" she gave him the pills.

"Why didn't you tell me you were feeling bad?" Peter asked as he helped Neal drink the water.

"I wasn't really. I just had a headache then I got nauseated while we were eating." he answered honestly. He launched into a coughing fit that sent daggers through his chest. "And a cough" Neal added after he could breath again.

Peter took the thermometer Elizabeth offered and stuck it under Neal's tongue. A moment later it beeped and Peter looked at it. "100.2" he stated. "Well it looks like you have the flu. You want the couch or the guest bedroom?"

"You don't have to do that I can go ho-" Neal started but was cut off by two "NOs."

"You are staying here" Elizabeth ordered. "Now bed or couch?" she asked.

"I don't think I can make it up the stairs" Neal answered with another cough. He was a little short of breath and the couch was so much closer.

"Alright couch it is" Peter said. He grabbed Neal under the shoulders and hauled him to his feet then pulled Neal's left arm around his shoulders and wrapped his right arm around Neal's back. He half carried half dragged Neal to the couch as Neal staggered and stumbled. He sat Neal on the couch and helped him out of his jacket as El ran upstairs and returned with a white tee shirt and a pair of pajama pants. Peter helped Neal take off his shoes and unbutton his shirt. Then left to let him change while he and El went to get some blankets for Neal.

He came back to find Neal asleep sitting up on the couch. He was wearing the pants but the shirt was in his lap. It looked like he had fallen asleep in the middle of getting dressed. Peter chuckled to himself and crouched down in front of the young man. He shook Neal's shoulder. "Hey buddy wake up" he said. Neal groggily looked at him. "You need to put your shirt on then you can go back to sleep."

Neal nodded and started trying to put on the shirt. Peter ended up helping him when he saw that the ex-con wasn't going to be able to do it himself. Then Peter laid Neal down on the couch and covered him with a blanket.

"Thanks Peter" he mumbled and was out again.

Elizabeth came in and set a wastebasket next to the couch in case Neal got sick again. Then the two stood there and looked at the young man asleep on their couch.

"He looks so young like that" Elizabeth said.

"Yeah he does" Peter agreed. "I think I'll stay down here tonight in case he needs anything."

"You're a good man" she said and gave him a kiss. "Goodnight" she said and headed upstairs.

"Goodnight" he replied.

Peter changed clothes then walked back to the living room and over to the couch and looked down at it's occupant. He reached out and brushed the hair out of Neal's eyes then laid down in the recliner and pulled a blanket over himself. He watched Neal for a few more minutes then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

)()()(

Peter never could say what woke him up that night but whatever it was he was grateful for it. The moment Peter jerked awake he knew something wasn't right he just didn't know what. He sat up and looked around the room. Nothing seem out of place. Then he heard it a slight rasping wheezy sound. His eyes snapped to the right where the sound was coming from and his gaze landed on Neal. It took him a moment to realize that it was the young man's breathing that was the source of the sound and it didn't sound good. He got out of the chair and knelt beside the couch and felt Neal's forehead. It was burning up! Neal's breathing was shallow and labored. Peter pressed his fingers to Neal's neck and felt a weak pulse.

"Neal. Neal wake up!" Peter said as he shook the young man gently.

Neal didn't respond or react. After another minute of trying to wake his friend to no avail he decided he'd better get Neal to a doctor. He got up, went upstairs, and changed into a pair of jeans not bothering to change out of his white tee shirt. Elizabeth woke up and asked what was going on.

"Neal is worse and I can't get him to wake up. I'm taking him to a doctor" he told her.

She got up and started to get dressed. "I'm going with you" she said.

Peter didn't argue with her. He headed back down stairs and put on his shoes before returning to Neal. Peter knelt down beside the couch while he waited for El. Neal's breathing sounded even worse. Then suddenly it just stopped and when it did Peter's heart stopped as well. He quickly felt for a pulse it was weak but there. Peter tipped Neal's head back, opened his mouth, and pinched Neal's nose. Peter started breathing for the ex-con. He alternated between giving Neal mouth-to-mouth and checking to be sure he still had a pulse. Elizabeth came down a moment later and took in the scene.

"What happened?" she asked rushing over.

"He stopped breathing" Peter answered between breaths. "Call 911" he ordered.

El grabbed the phone and dialed. Peter heard her giving the dispatcher the information and their address but none of it registered. All of his attention was on breathing for the young man in front of him.

"Come on Neal. Breathe! Breathe!" he whispered.

Peter continued giving Neal mouth-to-mouth until finally he heard a small gasp and Neal started breathing on his own again.

"He's breathing" he called to Elizabeth who was still on the line with 911 and she relayed the information to the dispatcher. Peter stayed where he was monitoring Neal's breathing and pulse.

"How long" he asked.

"Three minutes" Elizabeth answered.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was actually only three minutes, the paramedics arrived. Elizabeth let them in and Peter moved as they rushed to Neal and started working on him. They put an oxygen mask on him and hooked him up to a heart monitor.

"Has he had any medication?" one paramedic asked without looking up.

"Just a couple of aspirin but that was hours ago" Elizabeth answered.

The paramedic took his temperature. "102" he said then added "and rising" as the reading on the thermometer continued to climb.

They worked fast but just before they moved him he stopped breathing again. Peter and Elizabeth watched as they intubated Neal. Then as one paramedic pumped air into Neal's lungs the other prepared the gurney then the two picked Neal up and laid him on the gurney and carried him to the waiting ambulance.

"What hospital?" Peter called after them.

"New York General" the paramedic called over his shoulder.

The ambulance sped off and Peter and Elizabeth jumped into the Taurus and followed making the drive in record time. They got to the hospital just in time to see Neal brought in.

"What have we got?" a doctor asked.

"Male thirties respiratory distress fever rising rapidly" the paramedic answered quickly.

"How rapidly?" the doctor asked.

"It was 102 when we arrived on the scene five minutes ago. Now it's 103.2" the paramedic answered again.

Peter didn't know a lot about medicine but that didn't sound good. They quickly moved Neal further into the hospital leaving Peter and El to wait, and wait they did.

Peter sat next to his wife in the waiting room. The more time that went by the tighter the knot in his gut got. _What is taking so long,_ he wondered. He was worried. Neal was in really bad shape. Peter knew it was life threatening. He had stopped breathing, his fever had spiked, and the doctor had even looked worried. That's never a good sign. If the doctor looks worried then something is really bad. He ran a hand through his hair for the hundreth time.

Elizabeth rubbed his back. "He'll be ok" she said.

Peter wanted to believe that but he had serious doubts. He didn't voice these doubts, however. He didn't want to worry El any more, and he had to be strong for her. So he suffered and worried in silence.


	3. Searching

**A/N Again thanks so much for the reviews and encouragement they're great!**

Six hours later the doctor came out and Peter and Elizabeth walked forward.

"I'm Doctor Nathan Taylor" he said as he held out his right hand. Peter shook the man's hand.

"Agent Peter Burke" Peter introduced himself then gestured to Elizabeth, "my wife Elizabeth." The doctor shook her hand as well.

"How is he?" Peter asked his body tensing.

Dr. Taylor took a deep breath, "He has a severe respiratory infection. We had him on a ventilator but his breathing improved enough that we just have him on oxygen now to help his battered lungs."

"A respiratory infection?" El asked.

"Yes" the doctor replied. "It was more than likely cause by some sort of trauma or bacteria that got into his lungs."

"He and I fell through some ice day before yesterday and we were trapped in some pretty cold and dirty water for about five minutes. Could that have caused this?" Peter asked.

Dr. Taylor nodded, "That could do it. Did he inhale any water?"

"I don't know. I was unconscious part if the time. He could have and just not said anything about it. I wouldn't put it past him," Peter answered.

"Well I wish he would have told someone. It would have been a lot better if we could have caught it sooner" the doctor stated.

"But you said he was doing ok" El said.

Dr. Taylor nodded, "Right now he is stable and we have him on an antibiotic drip and are giving him something to bring down his fever..." the doctor trailed off.

Peter's gut twisted and he calmed his voice as much as he could before he spoke, "But?"

"But, his fever is what concerns us most we have given him as much medication as we can but his fever is still dangerously high and rising. Normally we would do other things like bathing him in cold water to bring down the fever but in his weakened state his lungs and body can't handle it. In short we have done all we can right now. At this rate he will reach a moment of crisis sometime tonight. Either he'll break the fever or the fever will break him."

Peter's heart stopped and he held his breath as the words registered and there meaning blazed through his mind burning away everything until just one thought remained, _Neal could DIE!_ His mind screamed the conclusion making his whole body go numb. He let out the breath he had been holding and when he spoke his voice was just a whisper.

"He could die." He said it as a statement but the doctor nodded anyway.

Suddenly he was desperate to see Neal, he had to see him. He needed to be with him for as long as he had left which might only be hours.

"Where is he?" Peter demanded not bothering to ask if he could see him unwilling to take no for an answer.

The doctor started to tell them that now wasn't a good time but one look at the wild desperation in the agent's eyes caused the objection to die on his lips. _Besides,_ the doctor thought, _he might not have very long and his family deserves to be able to see him._

"Follow me" he said as he turned and headed down the hall.

"There's one more thing you should know," he said as they walked, "he has been very agitated. We have given him as much sedative as we can but he just won't calm down. He keeps thrashing and flailing his arms. It's almost as if he is looking for something even though he isn't fully conscious."

They arrived and the doctor led them into the room. Elizabeth immediately went to Neal and held his right hand. Peter stood stunned starring at the pale pitiful man in the bed, the oxygen mask covering his mouth and nose and IVs sticking out of his arms. He hardly recognized his friend. As Elizabeth held his hand and talked to him the heart monitor's beeping sped up as Neal's heart rate began to quicken. He began to move, his head rolling from side to side and his left hand reaching out and opening and closing. Without another thought Peter rushed forward and grabbed Neal's left hand with his own.

"Neal, hang in there buddy." At the sound of Peter's voice Neal calmed a little his head still turning from side to side. Peter reached forward and brushed the hair off of Neal's forehead. The young man relaxed and became still and his heart rate returned to normal.

"Well that's good maybe he will rest now" the doctor said hopefully.

Peter stood there a moment more then he moved to thank the doctor. As soon as Peter let go if Neal's hand, however, the young man's heart rate spiked and he started to thrash again reaching out with his left hand, a moan escaping his lips. Elizabeth said his name trying to sooth him but to no avail. Peter moved back to Neal's side grabbed his hand and placed his right hand on Neal's forehead again. Neal relaxed again the beeping from the heart monitor slowing immediately.

"Interesting" Dr. Taylor said. "Agent Burke let go of his hand and step back a moment would you?"

Peter did as the doctor asked and as soon as he let go Neal began moving around again the heart monitor protesting once more.

"Take his hand again" Dr. Taylor ordered. Peter gripped Neal's left hand tightly. Neal stilled somewhat but not completely.

"Talk to him" doctor Taylor instructed.

"Neal? Hey buddy it's going to be ok. You're safe just rest." Neal melted at Peter's voice but his head still moved around a little.

Peter placed his hand on Neal's head again and the young man stilled entirely his heart rate slowing to normal.

"Well it seems we have found what he was looking for." Dr. Taylor said. Peter looked up at the doctor not putting it together yet.

"You" the doctor stated. "He was looking for you Agent Burke."

Peter stood stunned a moment then looked at his friend in wonder. _Neal had been looking for me? Even in his sleep even after being sedated?_ The thought surprised him even as a warm feeling spread across his chest. Peter felt a slight pressure on his hand as he continued to stroke Neal's head and ran his fingers through his hair. He tried desperately to bite back his fear and ignore the burning heat coming from the young man's forehead but that was easier said than done.

**)()()(**

Neal heard noises but couldn't open his eyes his mind in a fog. He heard a voice right beside him but it wasn't the one he needed to hear the hand holding his wasn't the hand he wanted. In his half conscious state his mind wasn't thinking straight. All he knew was there was one voice, one person he needed. His friend, his protector, his safe-haven. Blindly he reached out with his left hand, his mind acting totally on instinct. Then miraculously a hand took his and he heard the voice he was waiting for. _Peter,_ the name floated through his mind as a hand gently touched his head. He relaxed but suddenly the hand was gone. He reached out again. He heard a voice to his right but paid it no attention. He tried to call Peter's name but all that came out was a moan but the hand returned nonetheless. He calmed down as the panic subsided. No sooner had he settled down than another voice said something and the hand was gone again. He reached out and tossed his head again trying to open his eyes but unable to. He felt a hand grab his again but it wasn't enough to break through his panic. Then he heard Peter talk to him again.

"Neal? Hey buddy it's going to be ok. You're safe just rest."

Neal felt his body go slack and his head stopped moving as the fingers resumed running through his hair. He felt sleep clawing at him but was afraid the hand would disappear again so he gripped the hand he held tighter as he dozed off and fell into oblivion.


	4. Brother

Peter stayed with Neal the rest of the day and into the night not leaving his side for a moment. Normally the hospital would have made him go home by now but they made an allowance for him in this case but only because he was the only thing keeping Neal calm. Peter's heart wrenched as he watched his friend. Neal moaned and muttered and called out. He was having nightmares and hallucinations as his fever raged. Tears rolled down Peter's face as he thought about the possibility that he could loose his friend. He was unwilling and unable to imagine his world without Neal in it. Peter took slow deep breaths as the fear in his chest threatened to suffocate him. Never before had he realized how much the young man had become a part of his life.

_When?_ he thought, _When did Neal stop being work and start being family? _

He didn't know he just knew that the young man had and he couldn't loose him. Peter was tired but he fought to stay awake as he watched Neal struggle with the fever, but finally he lost his battle with the fatigue and fell asleep with his head resting on the side of the bed and his hand still clutching Neal's.

**)()()(**

Peter felt a slight pressure on his hand waking him up. He opened his eyes and raised his head off the bed looking around as the sleep-induced fog in his brain lifted. He looked down to see his hand still holding Neal's. The pressure was coming from Neal as the young man squeezed his hand. Peter's eyes flew to Neal's sweat soaked face but the young man was unconscious and very still.

Peter stood and reached towards Neal's forehead slowly, afraid of the temperature he would feel. He was afraid that Neal was down to his last moments but hoping that he was wrong. He sent up a silent prayer as he rested his hand on Neal's forehead. It was still damp but cool to the touch. Peter exhaled loudly as joy cursed through him. The fever had broken and Neal was going to be ok. Peter collapsed back down in the chair, relief ran through his body and turned his legs to jelly as silent tears ran down his face and he thanked God over and over for his friend's life. He stayed awake a while longer watching his friend sleep then lowered his head to the bed again as exhaustion took over.

**)()()(**

The fire raged in front of Neal he could feel the heat as he pressed against the wall trying to get as far away from it as possible. His face felt like it was on fire he held his hands up to shield himself from the intense heat but his face continued to burn.

_How did the FBI office catch on fire, _he thought, _and why am I the only one here? _

He couldn't remember he just knew he was alone and was going to die. He squeezed his eyes shut. Then suddenly he felt someone grab his left hand and looked up to see Peter standing over him. He gripped Peter's hand tightly as Peter helped him to his feet then pulled him forward leading him through the fire towards safety.

They reached the doors to the office and Neal stepped out his face feeling cooler as he got away from the fire that was apparently contained to the white collar office. Neal vaguely wondered at how glass doors were able to not only hold back the fire but the heat too. The thought, however, quickly vanished as he realized that Peter was no longer there. He whirled around to see Peter standing on the other side of the glass in the middle of the flames. He screamed Peter's name but Peter just looked at him a sad smile on his face as the roof caved in and he disappeared.

"NOOOO!"

**)()()(**

Neal jerked awake sitting straight up in bed startling Peter in the process.

"Peter!" Neal cried.

He looked around franticly, a look of pain momentarily masking the panic in his eyes as he launched into a coughing fit. Peter stood up and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Neal." Peter said. His voice laced with worry.

Neal turned to Peter the fear and panic still on his face, but lessening a bit as he looked at Peter. Neal looked at Peter a moment, relief in his blue eyes, before the coughing took over again.

"Just take it easy" Peter tried to sooth the young man.

Peter started to get a little worried when Neal couldn't get control of the coughing.

"Neal?" he said.

Neal clamped his eyes shut as he struggled to catch his breath, the oxygen mask having been removed earlier. Peter was starting to get scared. The fear from earlier rushing through him again.

Neal finally stopped coughing and drew in deep ragged breaths.

"That's it. Just BREATH." Peter said gently starting to calm down slightly.

The memory of his dream flashed through Neal's mind. It got harder to catch his breath but this time it wasn't because of the coughing.

"Neal?" Peter said when his breathing only sped up instead of slowing down.

"Neal!" Peter demanded shaking his shoulder gently. Peter realized Neal was starting to hyperventilate.

"NEAL!" Peter yelled.

Desperate to make Neal respond and to calm him down Peter reached over and turned Neal's head to face him. Neal opened his eyes and looked at Peter.

"Neal," Peter said gently, "It's ok. Just calm down."

"Peter," Neal said pitifully as he reached out and grabbed Peter's arm.

At first Peter thought Neal was trying to remove Peter's hand from his face but the young man didn't pull on his arm he just griped it tightly. The hold Neal had on Peter's arm was like that of a drowning man who just got hold of a life preserver. Neal was drowning and Peter was his lifeline.

As he looked at the young man's face and saw the fear and pain and vulnerability in his eyes Peter all of a sudden had a fierce need to protect his friend. No not friend, that wasn't the right word. To protect his little brother. That's what Neal was, a brother.

Normally when it comes to comforting people Peter is at a loss. He never quite knows what to do. He also tries not to show emotion in front of others but as he looked at the fear and pain reflected in Neal's blue eyes something in Peter clicked. Suddenly he knew what to do and he acted purely on instinct he didn't think, he didn't hesitate, he just reacted. He sat down on the bed beside Neal and keeping his left hand on the side of Neal's face he wrapped his right arm around the young man's shoulders and drew him into his arms. Neal leaned into Peter and buried his head in Peter's chest as he finally broke down completely, sobs wracking his body as the fear from his all-too-real dream and the pain from his coughing fit still rolled through him and fatigue clawed at him. Peter's heart broke as he felt Neal sob and cling to him. Neal, still holding Peter's arm with his right hand reached up with his left hand and clutched Peter's sleeve. As he gripped Peter tighter Peter hugged him closer to his chest his own face wet as tears streamed down his cheeks his own fear at almost loosing Neal and subsequent relief making his emotions raw. He smoothed Neal's hair away from his face as he spoke soothingly to him.

"Shhh. It's ok I've got you little brother. I've got you."

**)()()(**

Elizabeth saw this exchange from the doorway neither man noticing her. She quietly left the room to give them privacy. She wanted to comfort Neal but she knew he needed to be comforted by Peter right now and Peter needed to be the comforter so she sat in an empty chair in the hallway.

**)()()(**

After a short time Neal cried himself out and began to fall asleep. Peter started to gently lay Neal down so he could sleep when the grip on his arm tightened ever so slightly and Neal's eyes fluttered open.

"Peter, don't go." Neal said in a small weak voice.

"It's ok buddy I'm not leaving I'm just going to sit in the chair while you sleep." Peter said gently.

"Please." Neal said his voice even more pitiful as he fought the exhaustion.

Although Neal was weak and tired to Peter the grip on his arm was like a vice. He couldn't break it even if he wanted to. He didn't feel the pull on his arm he felt the pull in his heart, so instead he slid back on the bed and leaned his back against the wall then he kicked his shoes off and propped his feet up on the bed. Then Peter lowered Neal down so his head rested on a pillow in Peter's lap and he smoothed the hair out of Neal's eyes until he relaxed. A few moments later and Neal's breathing evened out and he fell asleep. Peter rested his right hand on Neal's shoulder and leaned his head back against the wall. He closed his eyes. The emotion from earlier had left them both drained. Seconds later he was asleep as well.

**)()()(**

Elizabeth decided to check on Peter and Neal. As she walked back in she saw Peter leaning against the wall with Neal's head in his lap both asleep. She smiled at the sight. Not wanting to disturb them she quietly sat in the chair next to the bed and read a magazine.

**)()()(**

The first time Neal awoke he had a shot of panic run through him thinking Peter had left him. Then he opened his eyes and saw that he was laying in Peter's lap. He relaxed and closed his eyes again as he felt Peter's hand resting on his shoulder. His brain told him he should feel awkward and a little embarrassed by where he was but he just felt safe and relaxed in the arms of the man who had become the big brother he had never had. That's how he thought of Peter and he remembered Peter calling him little brother as he cried in the agent's arms. The thought filled him with warmth as he drifted back to sleep.

He woke up off and on during the next few hours only becoming conscious enough each time to be sure Peter was still there before drifting back to sleep without ever opening his eyes.


	5. Pain

**A/N Thank you guys so much for the reviews they have encouraged me a lot. I will have the last chapter up tomorrow.**

Four hours later Peter began to wake up. He felt something hard and straight against his back, _the wall,_ he remembered. He opened his eyes and looked around the room. He looked down at Neal still asleep in his lap. Elizabeth entered the room and saw him awake.

"Hey" she whispered so as not to wake Neal.

"Hey Hon" Peter replied.

Elizabeth leaned down and gave him a kiss. "I'll get you some coffee" she said as she walked back out the door.

"Thanks" Peter called after her.

Peter reached down and brushed the hair off of Neal's forehead. Neal stirred and opened his eyes.

"Hey sleepy head how you feeling?" Peter asked.

"Tired" Neal replied the slightly slurred word adding emphasis to his answer.

"Just go back to sleep buddy" Peter said as he ran his fingers through Neal's hair hoping to lull him back to sleep.

"Peter?" Neal said groggily.

"Yeah?"

"You can go... If-if you want to. You don't have to stay." Neal said in a small voice edged with fatigue.

If Peter had just listened to the words he might have thought Neal didn't want him there but Peter was listening to Neal's voice not the words and he heard the helpless plea begging him to stay and he hugged Neal a little closer.

"Oh no you don't. You're not getting rid of me that easy" Peter said gently a little playfulness entering his voice. "I'm staying right here. Just go back to sleep."

Peter continued to run his fingers through Neal's hair as he felt him relax.

"Thanks big brother." Neal mumbled through the fatigue. Peter's heart swelled at the words.

When Elizabeth returned with the coffee she saw that Neal had rolled over, his cheek resting against Peter's stomach. Peter holding him close protectively and stroking the younger man's hair as he stilled and drifted back into sleep. She handed Peter the coffee.

"Thanks" Peter said.

Just then June walked in. She took in the scene of Peter holding Neal as he slept and smiled.

"How's he doing?" she whispered.

"Fine," Peter replied, "just sleepy and sore."

June nodded and sat down in one of the chairs by the bed and smiled at the two in front of her. It just seemed right, after all the two of them were as close as brothers, it just seemed natural to her that Peter held Neal while he slept.

Peter looked down at his "little brother" in his arms the expression on Neal's face vulnerable. "You know," Peter said words suddenly poring out of his mouth as his heart filled with emotion, "until we almost lost him I hadn't realized just how much Neal meant to me." He said unable to stop the tears from spilling over and running down his face. "Neal is like my little brother" he said as he looked at Elizabeth and June both women crying as well. Normally Peter would feel ashamed to be crying in front of others but this time as he stared at the young man he was so full of emotion he didn't care. "I couldn't bare it if anything happened to him. He's part of my family now," he whispered getting choked up.

He sat his coffee cup down and hugged Neal a little closer to himself as Neal reached up in his sleep and grabbed a handful of Peter's shirt and mumbled his name. The women watched the tender scene of the two "brothers" clinging to each other.

**)()()(**

A little while later when Neal woke up Peter was still holding him tight. June and Elizabeth were already gone.

He still held onto Peter's shirt and decided he didn't want to let go. He moved slightly and couldn't help the small whimper that escaped his lips as a wave of pain rolled through him. Every muscle in his body was rigid and pain shot through him. Peter heard and looked down at him worry etched in every feature.

"Neal? What's wrong buddy?" he asked worriedly as he smoothed his hair back.

Neal wanted to be calm and sound normal and reassure Peter but just then another wave hit him and his muscles contracted again.

"It hurts Peter" he whimpered the pain evident in his voice.

"I'll call the nurse" Peter said.

He started to get up but Neal's body convulsed and he hugged him to his chest as Neal gripped Peter's shirt tighter against the pain.

"Make it stop. Please Peter," he begged as he pressed closer to Peter in an attempt to escape the agony as his muscles repeatedly jerked and twitched painfully.

"I will buddy" he said as he pushed the nurses call button and asked for pain meds.

The nurse arrived with a shot and injected it into Neal's IV. Peter held him and talked soothingly as they waited for the pain to subside. Neal sucked in a sharp breath and pulled at Peter's shirt.

"Easy I've got you. Easy little brother. Just breath. Just breath. I've got you." Peter said and rubbed Neal's back gently as one last wave of pain passed through him.

Neal melted against Peter as the pain faded and the medicine kicked in. Before long he was out again the episode taking everything out of him. Peter kept holding him protectively both arms wrapped around him as Neal continued to press against him even as the young man, who looked so much like a boy at the moment, slept.

"What happened?" Peter asked the nurse.

"He had some severe muscle spasms. His muscles are sore and tired and that mixed with the high fever he had earlier caused his muscles to start cramping up. I gave him something to relax him and help him sleep. He should be fine when he wakes up in a few hours" she replied kindly as she looked fondly at the two young men.

Then she left and Peter continued to cradle Neal in his arms. He reached up and smoothed the damp hair off of Neal's forehead. Then he just sat in silence watching the younger man sleep. His little brother.


	6. Family

**A/N Well this is it. I have had so much fun writing it and I wish it didn't have to be over but all good things must come to an end. I have some more ideas for stories floating around in my head, though, so it's not all bad.**

When Neal woke up three hours later he felt much better. He was less sore and felt much more rested. When he opened his eyes he saw that Peter was leaning against the wall asleep. As Neal watched Peter stirred and woke up.

"Hey" Neal said as he smiled up at Peter.

"Hey buddy. You look like you're feeling better." Peter said smiling back.

"Yeah I am. I finally feel like I can stay awake longer than five minutes and I'm actually hungry."

Just then his stomach growled and they both chuckled at the sound.

"I'll go see about getting you something to eat ok?"

Peter slid Neal out of his lap and over onto the bed then stood up and put on his shoes.

"Thanks Peter" Neal said.

Peter patted Neal on the shoulder then left the room.

He returned a short time later followed by a nurse carrying a tray of food. She placed it on the table and positioned it in front of Neal. Then she adjusted the bed and helped Neal sit up.

"Thanks" Neal flashed her a smile then started on the broth the nurse had brought. After the nurse had left Neal glanced at Peter then reached over and grabbed the cup of jell-o off his tray.

"You want my jell-o?" Neal asked as he held out the cup and spoon to Peter.

Neal was pretty sure Peter hadn't eaten much since he'd been here.

"Sure thanks" Peter said as he took the jell-o. He sat down in the chair by Neal's bed and the two ate in companionable silence.

**)()()(**

Neal continued to improve over the next two days.

He had finally convinced Peter to go home at night. He would have liked Peter to be there but he knew the older man wasn't getting enough sleep in the hospital chair. So Peter would go home when visiting hours were over then be back in Neal's room as soon as visiting hours started again. El and June visited as often as they could and Mozzie called and offered his "get well soon" wishes but didn't visit. Neal was ok with that. He knew how much the con hated hospitals. Besides he had Peter to keep him company.

"So when are you going back to work?" Neal asked Peter as the agent sat beside his bed while the two watched TV.

"I'm playing it by ear," Peter answered honestly. "Hughes is giving me all the time I need. So until you kick me out I'm going to be right here taking care of my little brother."

Neal gave Peter a genuine dazzling smile and Peter couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks" Neal said. "That means a lot Peter."

Peter gave Neal a smile and a pat on the shoulder then the two turned back to the TV.

**)()()(**

Dr. Taylor had been in to check on Neal several times a day every day since the young man woke up. Four days after Neal's fever broke Dr. Taylor came into Neal's room just as Neal and Peter started yet another discussion of their hobbies.

"I just don't get the fascination with sports, Peter" Neal said.

"Just like I don't get the fascination with art or sitting and listening to classical music" Peter replied.

Before Neal could unleash a witty comeback they noticed Dr. Taylor standing in the doorway smiling and shaking his head at the two. He had heard this and other similar discussions several times during the past few days.

"Hey doc" Neal called. "What's up?"

Dr. Taylor stepped the rest of the way into the room. "I just came to tell you we will be releasing you tomorrow."

"Really?" Neal asked in excitement. He was starting to get tired of being in the hospital.

"Yes. You're completely over the infection and your lungs are healing nicely. You will still need to rest and take it easy for a little while but you don't need to stay in the hospital." Dr. Taylor explained.

"Great! Thanks doc. For everything" Neal said.

"You're welcome" he said and turned to go.

Peter got up and followed the doctor outside into the hallway.

"Dr. Taylor, I just wanted to thank you for taking such good care of Neal." Peter said holding out his hand.

Dr. Taylor shook it and said, "You're welcome. I'm just glad everything turned out alright. It's always terrible to loose a patient but it's even worse to see the families torn apart and I can tell you and your wife care a great deal about Neal."

Peter smiled at the doctor. "Yeah we do."

Peter thanked him again then they said their goodbyes and Peter returned to Neal's room. They sat in silence for a moment before Peter spoke.

"Neal there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

Neal looked at him curiously, "Sure Peter what is it."

"Dr. Taylor said that your respiratory infection was most likely caused by trauma or bacteria that got in your lungs. He also said that inhaling water could have done it. So I was wondering, when we fell trough the ice did you inhale any water?" Peter asked.

Neal looked down at his hands resting in his lap, "Maybe" he mumbled.

Peter put a hand on Neal's shoulder. "Neal look at me," he said gently.

Neal slowly raised his eyes to meet Peter's.

"Tell me" Peter said.

"It was while you were unconscious," Neal began. "I was treading water because none of the ice would hold me up. I was getting tired and my clothes were dragging me down. I was so cold I couldn't feel my arms and legs and it was getting harder to stay afloat. It happened so fast. I slipped under the surface before I even knew it. It was so cold and the shock was so much that I sucked in a breath without even thinking but I surfaced a second later and coughed it all out. It was no big deal" Neal said quietly. "And afterward I didn't really think anything about it. Please don't be mad," Neal said as he looked down at his hands again. He knew how much Peter hated it when he didn't tell him important things.

Peter stood and pulled the young man into an embrace. "Thank you" he whispered in the young man's ear. He stepped back but kept his hands on Neal's shoulders and looked him in the eye. Neal had a surprised and confused look on his face. This was not how he had expected Peter to react. "I wish you would have said something sooner that way you wouldn't have had to go through this but you weren't purposely trying to hide it. You saved my life," Peter explained. "And almost lost yours in the process. How could I be mad at you?" he asked honestly.

Neal wasn't sure what to say to that so he just smiled at him.

Peter smiled back then reached up and ruffled the younger man's hair before stepping back. "I'm going to run over to June's and get you some clothes for tomorrow." Peter said.

Neal perked up at the mention of clothes. "Get me one of my suites and my hat," he said.

Peter gave him a pointed look that said, _No way am I doing that._

Neal knew exactly what that look meant. "Aw come on Peter," Neal whined.

"No Neal I am not bringing you a suite to wear out of the hospital," he answered. "I will bring you jeans and a tee shirt and you will like it." he stated matter-of-fact.

Neal started sulking. Peter just chuckled and walked out of the room.

**)()()(**

**(The Next Day)**

When Peter entered the room Neal was dressed and sitting on the side of the bed. He looked up when Peter entered.

"Hey" Neal said.

"Hey. El and June are taking care of the paperwork. You ready to go?" Peter asked.

"You bet I'm ready. I've only been talking about going home since I got here" Neal said with a smile as he stood up.

Peter smiled back. "Everything's set and El has the guest room ready for you."

"Peter you don't have to do that. I can go ho-"

Peter held up a hand cutting him off. He walked forward and put his hands on Neal's shoulders.

He looked him in the eye and said, "Neal, we already decided that you will stay with us while you finish recovering." He continued when he saw the uncertainty in Neal's eyes. The young man was still afraid of imposing. "You are my partner and my friend. But more importantly you are family. This is what family does."

A smile spread over Neal's face.

"Thanks" he said earnestly.

The two men embraced briefly before Peter stepped beside Neal and put an arm around the younger man's shoulders.

"Let's go home" he said.

Neal smiled and put an arm around Peter's shoulders. "Yeah let's go home." he said his smile growing wider.

Then the two brothers walked out the door to join their family waiting outside.

**The End**


End file.
